


Boruto becomes Boru: Blubberverse 1

by Fatgirlovinfreak



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feeding, Genderbending, Mutual Gaining, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatgirlovinfreak/pseuds/Fatgirlovinfreak
Summary: What happens when a chubby Sarada talks to her best friend about changing their life forever? [This was supposed to be part of universe but it got cancelled due to another story being done at the time. Reboot will be coming within the year!] All characters featured are meant to be over 18 years of age in this story.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 4





	Boruto becomes Boru: Blubberverse 1

Sarada had said it as something of a joke when it first came out, but as things went along and new developments arose, she found to be rather glad that she ever came up with such a ridiculous notion in the first place.

"You know, you would look so much cuter as a girl...a fat girl."

Boruto raised his eyebrows at Sarada said such a thing, but he was not really all that perturbed by it either. He was actually pretty used to Sarada acting this way. Ever since they had known each other as kids, mostly thanks to their parents being former teammates, Sarada been kind of 'off' from the other girls. For one thing, she actually LIKED being a fat, lazy, totally out of shape mess. It was weird but true. Sarada seemed to get off of being so heavy, and she wanted to stay heavy and only get heavier as the years went on. Boruto couldn't quite contemplate it, not as he currently was anyway. The two of them spent their time hanging out and usually eating, but Sarada was always the one to eat twice, sometimes three times as much as Boruto did. When Sarada made this rather bold and admittedly odd statement to the young man, they had been sitting at one of the local fast food restaurants that had been popping up everywhere. Boruto scarfed down the burger he was gnawing on at the time and shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"So what? Mostly everyone would look cuter as a girl, right? I mean, that's pretty much the most obvious thing you could state."

"Yeah," Sarada sighed, and she leaned back into her chair, thinking about her gloriously obese mother, "But...but! I saw you do that 'Ninja Centerfold' thing once for the guys! It was great! Besides, there aren't enough fat girls in this village! We need more! Even if they were originally men!"

"I think that's kinda bizarre," Boruto shrugged again.

"Well, I think you'd be better off, honestly. I mean, it's not like you're really going to become some big, bad awesome ninja anytime soon if ever. Have you even seen your latest grades? Boruto, not many of the teachers are impressed by you. They're about ready to give up."

"N-No way..." Boruto grimaced, and Sarada just chuckled a little when she saw his face scrunch up like that.

"I took a peek at the teacher's notes on his desk. You're not trying hard enough, are you?"

"...No, I guess not...I just don't have the will for it..." Boruto sighed. He thought about his dad all the time and how he couldn't, nor didn't, live up to his name. Sure, Naruto had been looked at as a failure when he was in school as a Genin-in-training, but he did everything he could to learn how to be better. Boruto, on the other hand, CHOSE not to do better. "So you think I should just become a fat girl like you and accept being a failure in society but be happy with myself?"

"Well, it's better than being a failure in society AND being unhappy with yourself, right? You deserve at least one of those two things! And I can really show you what it's like, Boruto! You'd be amazed at how wonderful it can be! It's such an easy, comfortable life!"

Sarada had already accepted that she would fail out of ninja academy at the end of the year. In fact, she wasn't upset about it at all. Neither was her mother Sakura Haruno. For Sarada, she would much rather get the failures over and out of the way so she could focus on what she wanted most, to be lazy, obese and gluttonous for the rest of her days. Living in relative peace, not having to work towards anything, simply lying about and indulging to her heart's content. Boruto wished he could do the same, but he still felt some reservations about it. That was the thing that Sarada needed to break, the barrier standing between her and him to be able to reach a mutual understanding.

"Say, I think I jut came up with a great idea!" Sarada giggled into her pudgy hand, before a belch managed to slip out. Sometimes she burped when she was getting too excited about something.

"What is it?" Boruto was intrigued, but he also knew that he needed to be cautious, because Sarada's suggestions were often pretty much focused all around 'stuffing her face' and 'rubbing her belly' among other fat-related things.

"How about a bet?" Sarada's eyes sparkled from behind her glasses.

"A bet, huh?" Boruto tried to make a reach for Sarada's fries, but the fat girl, of course, slapped his palm away. She would defend those fried, salt-clad potato sticks to the death if necessary.

"If you don't pass the final exam, then you'll need to become a fat girl along with me...well, for as long as that 'Ninja Centerfold' transformation of yours can last."

"That still seems like a poor idea...but you know what, why not give it a shot?" Boruto chuckled. He was feeling oddly daring today.

"Huh? Really?" Sarada's chubby face broke out into a big smile, one that stretched between her jowls so cutely. "You will? For real?"

"Uh, sure, why not?"

Sarada was definitely excited about that. She wasn't quite sure if things would work out the way she hoped they would, but she had a pretty positive outlook about the whole thing. Just like how her own mother had helped, intentionally or not, cultivate a gaining-loving attitude within her daughter, Sarada wished to help Boruto in the same fashion. Of course, he would not be 'Boruto' for very long after those exams came and went. Sarada needed to think of a new, feminine name for the woman he would become. well, just calling him 'Boru' sounded easy enough to remember. It worked for her. Out of sheer anticipation, Sarada greedily gobbled up the rest of her fries and her third burger.

And so it happened exactly as Sarada had envisioned that it would go. The final tests came and it was not exactly a success for the fat-loving fatty and the soon-to-be fat-loving fatty. Sarada really did not make much of an effort when it came to the tests. She didn't really have any sort of delusions of grandeur, as already mentioned, about her chances in actually succeeding at these quizzes or these demonstrations. The teachers might have looked upon her with great disdain, but their nasty glares might as well have been harmlessly reflected off of her shell of self-confidence. Sarada was totally fine with the way things ended. She could finally live at home with her mother and be the pig she was meant to be. Sakura knew that this was how it would all end, and so she had no reason to chastise her daughter, even if it was what the other parents anticipated from her. They were going to live their own way and they would be happy with that.

Boruto, on the other hand, felt a little less pleased about how he had f ailed. Indeed, he had tried to give it more of an effort than Sarada had, but he simply couldn't meet the expectations of the school. He knew that they would bring up his dad and his accomplishments if they had to talk to him about how bad he was making himself look, and sure enough, they did. It was enough to make Boruto want to snap. He might have accidentally let a choice word or two fly before he was suddenly dragged off of the proving grounds. Boruto was left sitting along with Sarada, the other obvious failure of the tests. When he and Sarada met eyes, he knew that his fate was sealed. A ninja couldn't break a promise simply because them losing was not favorable to them. Losing was never 'favorable' after all. Though apparently it was for Sarada, who was literally giddy with anticipation for what would happen next.

"So you know what you have to do, right, Boru~?"

"I don't know about this. It seems like a really weird idea. I mean, what's going to happen when I transform and everyone sees me? They'll know who I really am, won't they?"

"...Hmm..." Sarada wasn't quite too sure what would happen if Boruto transformed himself into a girl, and how they would keep the ruse going long enough for Boru to turn into a chubby slob like her. "I'm sure we'll figure something out. It'll take you a while to get big enough to be a suitable fatso anyway!"

"Ugh, when you put it like that...it really makes it sound bad..."

"Come on! Chop chop! No more complaining! Let's go already! I'll show you how to fatten up the HARUNO way!"

When Boruto used his jutsu to become Boru, Sarada couldn't help but coo with excitement at the sight of her friend in his, or rather her, new appearance. She was actually rather cute. She still wore the same clothes as Boruto did, but they would soon be made ill-fitting in due time. Her hair cascaded down her neck and around her back. She had a set of bangs that almost concealed her eyes if she bent forward far enough. Boru gently tugged on her own hair, feeling rather self-conscious while being stared at so intensely by the other woman.

Sarada couldn't even stop drooling. She wasn't so much hungry...well, she WAS hungry...but aside from that, she was enthusiastic as anything to have a chance to see how Boru was going to GROW for her. Her friend had such a cute face. A face that would soon become adorned in saggy jowls and numerous chins, spilling like a blanket of flab. Her face would, over time, become constantly drenched in her own sweat, sometimes splatters of chocolate and grease and the occasional set of crumbs. Her jowls would glow bright red from exhaustion, the exhaustion of simply moving around for a few seconds being too much to handle without needing to catch one's breath.

"This feels...weird..." Boru sighed. Her voice was so sweet to Sarada's ears. She wanted to hear that voice become deepened by rolls of fat developing on her chin and neck. She wanted to hear her words be constantly interrupted by gasps of breath and wheezing pants. She wouldn't even want to bother talking much because she'd either be too tired or too busy stuffing her mouth with food.

"It'll be something you'll get used to, trust me." Sarada took Boru's hand. It was soft for now, but it was going to get even softer soon.

Boru wore the same clothes as Boruto, and she would continue to wear them as the weight piled on. Sarada would make sure of that. One of the funnest things to witness when a person gained weight was just how ill-fitting their clothes now were on them. It would be greatly amusing to witness the struggle that Boru would be forced to endure as she tried to stay contained in her uniform yet everything about her figure wanted to burst out. Her big butt would be too wide to contain in those pants. Her breasts would be popping out of her top. The jacket and the undershirt, they wouldn't stand a single hope of a chance against her big and mighty belly. Those were things to come in the near future, but in Sarada's mind, they were already there.

"I wonder how my parents are going to feel about this...actually, I already know what my mom will think...and she's actually the heaviest woman I know..."

"Oh, crap! That's right!" Sarada gasped out loud. "I had forgotten! Your mom is Hinata Hyuga! After my mom, she's, like, my second biggest idol!"

"Eh? But she's way fatter than your mom,"

"My mom will always come first!" Sarada snapped, only to quickly calm herself down. "A-Anyway, your mom is a master at being a fatass! You need to try and learn from here so you can get bigger! When we're not together, which will likely only be during the wee hours of the morning and the very end of the night, do your best to try to emulate her and make use of those amazing Hyuga genes to get as out of shape and blubbery as you can!"

Boru was a little unsure about that, but she could see where Sarada was coming from. Hinata Hyuga was actually the fattest woman in the village, probably the fattest woman in all of Konoha. In fact, the last time they had been able to weigh her, she literally weighed over half a ton, over one thousand pounds. She was a blob of a woman. She didn't get out of the house much and her bed was basically her own little kingdom all by itself. Naruto seemed to love her dearly and he treated his wife as if she were a queen. Boru had never thought much of it before...but if she was going to live as a fat girl, she would not mind getting to be the kind of ravenous glutton of a fat girl that her mother was. A gigantic belly that sagged over her knees and covered her lap like a blanket. So many chins that there was no telling where her neck began. Arms so over-laden with loose folds and rolls that they were a hassle to lift. Big breasts that could support a whole tray of food on their own. It would be a life spent doing nothing but eating and sitting in a single place for all her days...and yet there was something so compelling about it too.

"Okay, I'll work under your tutelage...and inspiration from my mom...to try and get to be a bigger woman." Boru said.

"Oh, that's perfect! It sounds like you're already prepared to go ahead with it! I can't wait! I can't wait!"

Sarada was definitely excited about it, and those were feelings she made known quite well to Boru, now that she was within her care. Boru had to live her life from the first day onward as a fat woman, so that meant she needed to eat like one. Disregard anything potentially healthy or even potentially good for you in any sort of way possible. Only eat what could make you grow faster. The saltier, the better. The greasier, the better. The more fattening, the better. Sarada took Boru to every fast food eatery in town several times over. Though making the blonde eat until she was sick was not the intention, certainly not the goal of all of this stuffing, Sarada did not go gently with her protege. Whenever Boru felt like she was getting full, Sarada wouldn't even hear it. She had a lot of food that she wanted to make sure added into new pounds for Boru's oncoming poundage. Burgers were a definite choice. In fact, they were the main ingredient in Sarada's 'recipe' of fattening, as they seemed to have been the thing she ate the most to get to her own current size. She wanted Boru to grow until they were basically the same standing side by side, although maybe there would be a day where one was larger than the other. But Boru did what was told of her. She wasn't in any kind of position to argue, after all. In fact, regardless of arguing or not, Boru was really starting to like getting to eat all of the time. When she wasn't eating, she was bored out of her skull. When she was eating, everything seemed to be just right. Sarada implanted that line of thinking without much effort. Boru was happy to oblige to her friend's wishes.

So time passed, and it seemed to do so at light speed. Or rather, it was certainly at a pace like light speed in which Boru gained weight. What started as a small bump only present whenever she was truly stuffed became a soft, squishy bulge that remained on her person whether she was full or empty. An irresistible hunger seemed to be prevalent all the time, always tempting her in ways she didn't know how to control. Boru's clothes got less comfortable and more form-fitting, showing off the newly-developing rolls on her body. There were dimples on her thighs, her chin was getting itself a new friend, and she was getting out of breath faster and faster while waddling between her bedroom and the kitchen. Speaking of which, she was waddling pretty early on in her gain too.

"You're definitely doing well, but I think you could stand to be...bigger." Sarada said when she first found out about these things, and she tended to say that a lot. She was never satisfied with how big Boru was. She could always be bigger, fatter, heavier, all-around more out of shape.

"I'll try to do what I can." Boru would say, and Sarada would giggle so much that it would make her own fat wobble before reaching out and grasping her friend's own pot-belly in between her hands.

"Yes, I know you can do it. For someone like you, it won't be hard at all. Surely it won't be."

"I'm gonna - BUUURP - go at it like a - HUUURP - pig tonight!"

Sarada was all smiles. Even her eyes had a smile in them from behind her thick glasses. She was a very proud teacher, that was for sure.

Fat. Fat. Fat. There were just so many ways in which Boru could become fatter. Always thinking about how to become fatter. Simply getting fatter. Giving into every single urge to become fatter. Fat. Fat. Fat. Eating. Eating. Eating. Food was not simply a method in which to sustain one's life in a comfortable manner. Food was not simply something eaten only when necessary or just three times a day. No, it was something that had to be consumed constantly, to allow one to grow. It was eaten in excess purely for the sake of excess and nothing more. Even though she was already full, Boru had to keep eating. Even when she had some small health issues, like pain in her heart, Boru had to keep eating. She knew that her mother had gone through something similar. She had allowed an addiction to take control of her and turn her into a living blob. Sarada was already on the same path of addiction and would eventually become the same. Boru had now joined them and she was really starting to enjoy it. She couldn't stop. Every moment she was thinking about her next meal and how good it was going to be. How could she think about anything else when she wanted to taste what was coming next? The delicious flavor of burger, the crispy texture of bacon, the spiciness of sausage, it was all delicious, and she loved the meat most of all. Her taste-buds were constantly being overworked and overtly pampered. There would be no end to it, if she had any say. Boru was hooked, line and sinker.

And so Boru grew. She hit 200 pounds. Then 250. Then 300. Last time she bothered to even step onto a scale, it had said that she weighed somewhere around 325 pounds, which was a heck of a lot for a girl her age. Everything about her was big. As a slobby butterball already tipping the scales to match some of the heaviest women in the village, it wasn't exactly shocking that Boru was achieving such lengths. Her breasts, which had started off barely even worth noting about before, were now a pair of basketball-sized orbs that filled out her top tremendously. Most definitely a D-Cup, which was bigger than Boru could have ever imagined they would be.

They were so fat and heavy, they made her back ache sometimes if she bent over too far. Not that she bent over much, because if she did, the weight of her globular gut could potentially pull her down to the ground. Her belly was as round as a sphere, no real rolls or folds to be found except on her sides, and it stuck out far enough that it concealed her feet from her vision. Over twelve inches long, last time that she had Sarada measure it for her. It was actually quite a messy-looking belly and it was never really cleaned well. Boru couldn't reach very far over it, so she had trouble wiping down all of the stains and smears from her many indulgent meals in the past. There were some chocolate stains here and there, even one right over her cute little belly-button. Sometimes Sarada would lean down and kiss it and lick at it, tasting the chocolate. Boru's favorite shirt was no better. It was terribly stretched as well as horribly stained, showing almost a timeline of sorts for all of the meals she had had throughout the weeks. Her breasts were going to pop out of her undershirt if she wasn't careful too. Forget about zipping up her jacket over that ridiculous gut of hers. It was pretty much impossible to even get the two flaps to meet anymore.

Her cute face that Sarada loved to pinch and tease had a fair number of chins, two going on three to be exact. Her extra large jowls were always looking bulgy and puffy, as if they had been stung. That was because she was constantly chewing on and gulping down lots of food, which meant her jaws were being worked overtime to chew everything up thoroughly. She had some pretty strong teeth because of it. She could tear through a whole ham with her jaws alone and not even feel tired afterwards. It was about the only part of her body that got any stronger in response to her weight gain. Boru had a pretty big butt too. Unlike Sarada's, which was wide but mostly flat, Boru's backside stuck out behind her like a spare shelf. She literally used it like that sometimes too, placing her drink on her prestigious derriere as she busily grabbed some change out of her tight pocket so she could pay for a chili-dog or a hamburger or some other fattening meal at the time. Sarada liked getting to play with that butt as much as she liked playing with her new girl friend's face-cheeks and her messy belly. Her pants didn't make it up any further than halfway over her ass-crack, though her panties still fit, albeit while digging into said crack like a thong. That made her butt all the more tempting for Sarada to grope and fondle out of fun.

Boru was not very healthy either. She had a poor heart, which was something she inherited from her gigantic mother. She was constantly huffing and puffing, even wheezing from the simple act of eating food. Definitely unhealthy, yet she seemed content with herself nonetheless. Sarada didn't talk about it because she honestly loved the sound of her friend gasping for air like a fish out of water. It really emphasized how insanely FAT she was becoming. It was sincerely darling. Boru liked to stop and rest more so than Sarada did. When they talked about the past, about how Boru used to be so fit, even trying to become a ninja, it was hard to believe that that had ever been considered a possibility. Looking at Boru as she was right now, there was no doubt that she could never be a ninja again. Not in a million, billion, trillion years.

Yet in spite of all of her gaining, in spite of how incredibly OBESE she was becoming in such a short amount of time, in spite of the fact that Boru was so out of shape, so poor in health, so wide in both torso and backside, in spite of how Boru had once been a young man named Boruto, it seemed like no one even cared at all. None of Boru's friends ever brought it up to him, or rather her. Boru's parents never even spoke a word on the matter. It almost seemed to them as if Boru had always been the one present, as if they had only ever had a daughter and not a son. They could only have one since Hinata's immense weight otherwise made it impossible to do so, so it would not be possible for them to forget a detail as important about their child as their gender. No one said a word. It wasn't simply a matter of people being openly accepting. It literally made no sense to the pair whatsoever.

In the end, it was actually kind of beneficial for both of them. The last thing that the pair of fatties really needed to have to deal with were their parents and friends telling them how 'gross' and 'wrong' this all was. Not that they would have listened to them in the first place, but it was good they didn't have to fill their ears with so much white noise.

It was something that the two of them discussed one day while eating at the local burger joint together. After being such pigs for the past few months, it had become something of a comfortable level of behavior for the two of them. Boru ate like she was on the verge of dying from starvation. She held her second burger in one hand while still finishing her first burger with the other. There was splatter of grease and ketchup on her fat, wobbling facial cheeks and even on the surface of her terribly ill-fitting shirt. Her stomach stuck out far across her lap until it pushed into the underside of the table. Her gut trembled every time she gulped down more fattening meat into her system. The bloated blonde gobbled noisily, grunting and groaning and sputtering some more, while also wheezing very loudly in between gulps. Boru was supposed to be talking about these oddities with Sarada, but she was quite distracted by the meal in front of her. Sarada was not much better off. She was in a similar state of slobby behavior as her dear friend. She might have been more preoccupied with fattening Boru than she was with fattening herself these days, but she hadn't neglected her waistline entirely. Her own stomach was reaching for her knees already and she had thighs that filled up her entire half of the booth. Sarada was really eating fast, and she was eating messy too. She had been inspired by Boru lately. Once the teacher herself, Sarada found that she was able to learn a fair amount of interesting things about living a life of indulgent fatness thanks to Boru.

"Mmm...phhh...BUUUUURP...mm...oof...BLUURURP...d-delicious...hff..."

"Mm...BUUURP...huff...puff...BUUUUWWUURP...oof, e-excuse me...heh...ORRP..."

As the two of them consumed more and more, Boru managed to hold herself off from eating her third potential burger for just a few seconds so that she could speak to the other woman. Boru was having trouble holding off eating for just that long, and her belly's growls proved that she was not going to be able to handle it if she didn't take another bite right this second. Yet she managed to get out enough words to form a proper sentence.

"So are you happy...with what I am now...Sarada?" Boru had to know. She figured that she already knew the answer, considering how close they've been for the past few months of Boru's gaining, but she still had to know from the woman's mouth herself. Boru resumed eating her burger. Her hunger never seemed to want to cease. More, more, more, that was all she could accept. Nothing less than 'more' would do.

Sarada stopped again and she wiped her mouth with her napkin. Though then she forewent the napkin altogether, because she knew it would just get in the way. She was certainly feeling more peckish every time she looked at Boru. She was not only someone who was fun to fatten, but she was actually kind of an inspiration for Sarada's own gaining goals. When she was around Boru, Sarada felt like she could consume more than ever before. When they went out to eat, Sarada wanted to push herself so she could become more like Boru, who was honestly like the epitome of 'slob', the closest thing to the perfect gaining figure that Sarada had ever seen in her life. Possibly even better at getting fat than her own mother, and Sarada would never admit such a thing out loud. At some point, they had gone from being student and teacher to being equals on the same plane. No, Sarada was convinced that Boru would actually surpass her some day in weight. For her to get so big that they were about the same weight in such a short matter of time, there was no telling what a year or two would do to Boru's figure. Not to mention, she was super cute with it too. All of that luscious, sweaty, messy flab. She wore it like a queen.

"I think I'm quite pleased." Sarada grinned through her jowls and winked back at her.

Boru felt her chubby cheeks light up even more so than usual. She was always a little flustered with how Sarada liked to hit on her. Though to be honest they were practically dating already as it is. They simply had not kissed yet or anything. But Boru intended to do that eventually...when she was not too busy stuffing her face with more empty calories to grow heavier off of. So heavy in all places, even the weight on her heart felt heavy. It was the kind of heaviness that she could truly accept in her life.

When the two girls finished eating, Sarada decided that she wasn't ACTUALLY done wanting to eat more just yet. They kept belching and grunting like a pair of overstuffed piglets as they waddled out of the burger place together. They had their hands pinned to their bellies. When Boru belched out loud ("BWRAAAAAAARP!"), it drew the attention of several disgusted onlookers. Boru ignored them as she waddled past. Anyone who hated on her for who she was and what she wanted to be, well, she would just willingly ignore them and all of their slights. They weren't even worth paying attention to. Boru was too busy being a fatass to really worry about what OTHERS thought of her. If she wouldn't have cared if her family had complained to her about her weight, she definitely didn't care what strangers thought.

"I think we should go and get some chocolate! What do you think?" Sarada asked from over her shoulder. Boru quickly looked up. She had been staring at Sarada's backside. She had such a huge, fat butt, so wide and soft, that it was actually beginning to roll over the sides of her ill-fitting pants. She couldn't pull them up all the way over her butt-crack either. Sarada smirked. She knew what Boru was looking at. It was so obvious.

"You want chocolate?"

Sarada bit down on her lower lip. She had a sultry look in her eyes all of the sudden. She would have most preferred Boru herself completely drenched in chocolate instead as a dessert, but since that might have been too much, she suggested an alternative instead. "How about - UURRRP - some chocolate ice cream, to be exact? I want you to feed me chocolate...right now."

Boru was certainly excited to hear that. She had not gotten a chance to feed Sarada before. They had always eaten together, but they had never really fed each other. Boru was excited for that, no doubt. When they made it to the ice cream parlor, which took a while because of all of their slow waddling and even more frantic huffing and puffing, they ordered a set of extra large, extra creamy, extra chunky chocolate pudding cups for themselves. Instead of eating inside, they went out to one of the nearby benches. The thing may have been supported by metal beams, but it was still creaking in agony underneath their fat, chunky bottoms. Boru groaned a little as her gut sloppily rolled over her knees. She was getting so heavy and out of shape, and she loved how it all felt. The warmth prevailed throughout her entire body. She started eating, and already within the first bite she had a mess on her face. She couldn't eat properly to save her life. Sarada loved watching it, though. She had her own meal to eat, but she wanted Boru to spoil her already.

"Come on, feed me already," Sarada insisted.

Boru was not a big fan of having to put her own food into someone else's mouth, but she DID want to feed Sarada all the same.

"H-Here you go..."

Sarada closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide to accept the treat. Boru could feel her heart pounding faster and faster. It wasn't her weak heart that was acting this way either, and she knew it too. Sarada looked so cute close up like this. Her chubby face, with that wonderful double-chin and those oh-so-kissable cheeks of hers, she looked like an angel. Boru's belly started to gurgle with anxious anticipation. Boru brought the spoon over, a large dollop of chocolate sitting on top, and Sarada closed her mouth around it...

Then the bench collapsed underneath them, finally giving up to their combined weights. The two fatties went crashing to the ground.

"Aaahh! BUUUURP! UUURP! My...my tummy got all knocked around!"

"BUUUUUURP! Ooh, that knocked a big one out of me!"

Boru and Sarada laid side by side. Their stomachs stuck up in the air like a set of fat, jiggling mountains. Boru looked over at Sarada. Sarada looked over at Boru. Sarada still had the blonde's spoon in her mouth. The two of them stared...and then they began to laugh. Boru couldn't believe what had just happened, and her belches continued to spill out along with her guffaws. They would definitely have a few bruises on their tender flesh after this, but that didn't matter. They were having so much fun together. Boru slowly scooted her big, fluffy body over and allowed her gut to come into contact with Sarada's. Boru leaned over, belching into Sarada's face, and then she kissed her on the lips. Her mouth slowly enclosed over Sarada's own, and they were literally connecting one another physically, as well as with their hearts. Boru reached out and grabbed hold of Sarada's belly. They closed their eyes at the same time. It was a slow, simple kiss. One full of love.

When they broke apart, they were both wheezing.

"I...love you, Sarada."

Sarada smiled in all ways, both on her lips and in her eyes. "I love you too...Boru..."

When the two of them did not seem to get up, a pair of employees at the ice cream parlor came rushing over to help them. A lot of people in the village seemed to look down on Sarada and Boru for how fat and slovenly they were. However, at certain places, particularly at certain eating establishments, they were basically looked at as a wonderful paycheck in the making. Sarada and Boru had both spent hundreds of dollars already on nothing but food. They could keep engorging themselves for days on end at these delicious snackeries, and because they spent so much, it meant that the revenue for eating establishments had managed to increase ten-fold. Between Boru, her mother Hinata, Sarada and HER mother Sakura, there was a near endless stream of money pouring into these places at all times. It was absolutely wonderful for them. Basically, Boru and Sarada were treated like VIPs by both managers and employees at these establishments. In fact, they were sometimes given secret discounts, because in the end they always spent far more than the average person anyway.

"Are you alright?"

"Boru, Sarada, are you two okay?"

Boru belched into her fist. She couldn't believe that she had just kissed Sarada. Well, she COULD believe it, but the excitement of having done so was making her mind totally run wild. She looked over at her bespectacled friend, now lover, and hoped that she was alright. Sarada seemed to be okay too, although she had torn a hole in the side of her skirt. Some of her thigh-fat was leaking out. Boru was practically drooling from seeing it. It was totally pinch-worthy, that was for sure.

How strange it was that they were pampered so much. Again, it seemed like no one even remembered who they used to be. Boru would have found it strange, even a tad disconcerting, but then she was given a brand new bowl of ice cream to make up for it and she conveniently forgot what she was worried about in the first place. The two girls gorged on some more ice cream while the manager and his employees beamed down at them. There were those who looked down on them, and there were also those who encouraged them. It was a pretty nice life, to be honest. There might have been some kind of strange jutsu in effect that made this all happen, but neither was a real ninja anymore, so they had no way of being able to tell.

"BWUUUURP! Ah, that really hit the spot!" Boru pat her belly, which made it wobble atop her knees. It pressed into her crotch somewhat, which made her face darken with a blush.

"Thank you - UURP - so much for that, you know." Sarada chuckled huskily, not even bothering to wipe away the chocolate stains on her lips.

"Of course! Of course!" The manager waved off their compliments. "You're always free to come back again! We'll be happy to serve you EVERY TIME."

The pair of waddling pigs made their way out of the parlor again, this time with bellies truly full and bloated. So fat that they had strained skin around their belly-buttons too. Sarada and Boru both laughed at one another and then they shared another quick kiss. They wanted to kiss some more too, especially while their tummies were constantly knocking together, but they would need to go somewhere more private for that. Sarada thought about suggesting her own house, but her mother was away on duty at the moment. She wanted to see someone else, though. Someone that was supposed to be the biggest woman in all of Konoha. The other woman that, aside from her own mother, was an amazing idol in Sarada's eyes.

"Can we go back to your place, Boru? I want to see your mom - I mean, we can probably kiss some more there, if you want? Play with my belly?" Sarada wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and then she burped.

Boru was fine with that. Her mom had been pretty weird lately, honestly. She seemed to be much busier these days than she used to be, and she was so large that she barely even walked between the bedroom and the kitchen on her own these days. She was often gorging herself, but there were times where she was on the phone, talking to someone. Yet the weirdest thing of all was how she treated Boru. She didn't seem to miss her son Boruto at all. She didn't even seem to know that she ever had a son in the first place. Apparently Boru was her one and only child, her only daughter, and she absolutely loved how big and fluffy she was getting. She always encouraged her to keep eating more, to have another meal, to never let a single crumb go to waste.

When they arrived at Boru's house and rang the doorbell, the two of them could hear the loud march of a massive elephantine woman approaching. The ground itself shook, and her wheezes were so loud that it almost sounded like a monster was going to burst out. Yet when the door was pried open, the figure standing there was certainly no monster. To many, it would seem like the most beautiful woman they ever had the pleasure of seeing. Hinata's three and a half chins wobbled furiously with every sharp intake of breath she took. Her gut hung so low that it covered the fronts of her legs almost entirely. Yet she also wore an outfit tailor-made to fit her tremendous girth. The belt was wrapped around her stomach, digging into the sides of it and caught in between her stomach rolls. Her giant ham-arms were sticking out from her sides, as she could no longer put them down because of how much literal fat bulged off of them and from her love-handles. Hinata's gigantic butt kept shaking behind her long after she had stopped moving. Still gasping for breath, her heart going crazy inside her chest, Hinata could only look down over her bloated jowls with the utmost depiction of love in her eyes. She adored Boru more than she ever seemed to adore Boruto, and she adored her one and only son a great deal back in the past. She opened her mouth to speak, but only a fierce belch emerged.

"GAWROOOOOORRRRRRRP!"

Then, after smacking her lips a few times, as well as some more panting, she wiped the sweat from her chunky brow and offered for them to come inside.

"Boru...Sarada...come inside and...have a snack...won't you? My darlings?"

Boru still didn't get why everyone was acting like this...and even if she never knew the truth...she could probably come around to liking things more this way.

Hinata ushered for them to come inside. She turned around, and she revealed her entire gigantic ass to them. Sarada's jaw dropped. Boru couldn't even remove her eyes from her own mother's massive buttocks. So huge, so round, so soft. It was literally like those pants were digging into her backside like a second skin or something. Every single crease, dimple and bulge could be made out so perfectly. Hinata was wheezing and gasping for breath. It was like no matter how much she tried to inhale, there was no change to her condition whatsoever. Hinata's giant body was shaking all over the place. Rolls slapped against one another, flab rolling against one another, slapping together, making loud, clapping noises. It made Sarada grow hot under the collar. Even Boru felt a little turned on listening to all of these sounds. Their mother was truly the epitome of 'obese', someone that was worth idolizing no matter what. They wanted to be as slovenly and out of shape as her. It was normally impossible for Hinata to keep moving this long as it is. Her huge legs should not have been able to hoist so much heft. Yet she was doing this for their sake. She was definitely a mother who pushed herself far. Her whole body was already drenched in so much sweat that she was leaving a trail in her wake. The ground was soaking wet beneath the teens' feet as they entered the kitchen after her.

"Before we eat...I'm...actually glad you two are here...because..." Hinata was huffing and puffing like a cow in heat, "I need you two...to help me...with something..."

"What is it, Mama?"

"Help me...try to put on my old clothes...just for memory's sake..."

Hinata rested her gigantic, round tum onto the table and let it spread itself out on top of it. Her gut was just like Boru's, a big sphere of flesh and decadence, grown so well over years of poor eating and constant stuffing. Hinata kept huffing and puffing. She scratched at her chest a little, which made her breasts jiggle. She was very out of shape, and she could feel it right in her heart. She had a pacemaker placed inside of her heart a while ago to ensure her own safety. It pumped lightning jutsu into her body to keep her organs working properly. At her size, literally half a ton, she needed all of the help she could get for her terribly weak health. Hinata ushered her two children to go and get her old clothes for her. She had them sitting on the bed. Hinata had planned on putting them on right before the two of them had shown up. Her belly gurgled. She was starving, but she would eat soon after trying this out. Her gluttony was the thing that she allowed to drive her onward at all times. Her gluttony, and her love for her family. Hinata licked her lips, trying to wipe up some drool rolling over her many chins. She couldn't wait to start eating...and she wanted to see how her old clothes looked.

When Sarada and Boru brought it back, they were surprised to see that Hinata had gotten undressed. Her fat breasts hung over the sides of her vast belly. It was incredible to see her without clothes. She looked like she was literally buried inside of her own blubber.

"Help me...get it on..." Hinata literally could not stop breathing heavily. Her lungs were constantly overworked simply from the act of living.

Boru tried not to say anything as he attempted to fit the jacket around Hinata. It was impressive enough that it got around her gigantic beefy arms. Then it was impossible to get them over her breasts. They were too heavy as it was, and even if she lifted them up, they stuck out too far in front of her for them to fit. Hinata didn't bother trying to close it around them. Her pants were NEVER going to fit properly. They tugged on them to get higher up, but once they made it over the bump of her backside, they stopped moving entirely. Hinata was getting more and more out of breath as the whole affair went along. Sarada attempted to force the pants higher, but she had to give up after a while. She was getting pretty tired herself.

"Okay...okay, I think...that's enough...but I think that was...that was a good start...heh..." Hinata wheezed out loud.

"When can we eat, mom?" Boru asked her.

"Let's...go eat...right now...heh heh..." Hinata was happy to prepare lunch for her daughter and her friend, but she needed to take another breath first. She moved her arms forward and suddenly her jacket split straight down the middle. Oh well. That was bound to happen eventually, she thought with a wry and husky chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some comments and kudos for my first story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
